Magnetic memory device may include magnetic memory circuits that are based on magneto-resistive behavior of magnetic storage elements that are integrated typically with a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Such memory circuits generally provide non-volatility and an unlimited read and write capability. An example is the magnetic random access memory (MRAM) circuit that includes a plurality of memory cells, each defining an addressable magnetic storage element that may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) stack.
Each addressable MTJ stack can have a magnetic spin orientation and can be flipped between two states by the application of a magnetic field that is induced by energizing corresponding bit and word lines. Conductive wires comprising the word and bit lines are required to carry a high current density in order to generate the switching fields necessary to operate the magnetic memory circuits.